


Throuple???

by KannaRaimi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions Child Abuse, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Trixie's arrogant/self-depricating mood swings, mentions domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm fucked up. I can see how much Violet cares about Katya. I can see it in the way he stares, when Katya speaks, as if to catch every word. Violet never does anything half-assed, not even fall in love. That's what I like about him most.<br/>----------<br/>Each chapter will be their relationship from the Pov of someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throuple???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greynails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greynails/gifts).



> Original Idea:  
> Katya loves Trixie but sleeps with Violet, who is in love with Katya but sleeps with Fame, and Trixie is just not interested in a romantic relationship with Katya even though she knows the sparks are there.
> 
> Well that obvs. didn't happen, so that prompt is open to any who want it.

I know I'm fucked up. I can see how much Violet cares about Katya. I can see it in the way he stares, when Katya speaks, as if to catch every word. Violet never does anything half-assed, not even fall in love. That's what I like about him most. 

I can see how well they get along, can tell they have great sex by the lingering touches and the matching hickies they leave on each other. They look beautiful together, like pink lipstick and clown white eyeshadow. I like that Violet is in love with Katya, and I like that Katya likes her a lot too.

Yet here I am sitting on Katya's lap and fixing Violet’s wig, as he tells Violet some story from when he was learning Russian. Not budging, despite the looks I'm getting from Max, Pearl, and Fame.

I know it's wrong, but it feels good to know that  _ Katya _ likes  _ me _ more than anyone. Her old clients don’t matter, her road trade doesn't matter, even  **Violet** _ fucking  _ **Chachki** won't matter. If I demand it, she'll choose  **me** over someone as beautiful and talented as  **Violet** .

I like that feeling, but even more than that I like Katya. I'm not dumb, I feel the chemistry between us. If 12 year old girls can see it, I damn sure can. That's the problem though.

It would be  _ far _ too easy to fall in love with Katya. Far too easy to let down my walls and be  _ with _ her.

I've spent my adult life fading in the foreground. Balancing being relevant with private obscurity. Never truly letting anyone in, because fact of the matter was that the first and last person I ever loved was my step-dad. I know most guys aren't as abusive as he was, but what does that say about me. 

That I fell for one of the few who  _ are _ that bad. Doesn't that mean there's something wrong with me. Can I trust myself to not treat Katya like he's my step-dad. Truth is I can't; I can't trust myself to not take my feelings out on Katya.

I can't be what Katya needs. I can be what he wants, but Violet is what he needs. Violet, in all his bitchy confidence, just makes sense. He fits right in with Katya, and understands both our drag styles effortlessly. Eventually I'll have to let Katya go, and Violet will have to leave Patrick and Fame. Eventually we'll have to let them be.

* * *

 

“It's clear to everyone but them!”

I look up from Katya's wig, now seated in Violets lap, to the group huddled on the floor. Fame had fallen out and was gripping his hair in obvious frustration.

Pearl was laughing and patting Fames leg, as he whined and squirmed. Max sighed and accidentally made eye contact with me. Turning away quickly, Max busied himself with weaving Fame’s fingers from his wig.

“Max? What's up?” It's clear that they were talking about us. Violet picked up on this too, and I could feel him shift under me to stare down Pearl.

“Pearl. Who exactly were you three talking shit about?”

“No one Violet. Fame just got a little excited.”

“Bullshit. What was said?” 

Violets arms tensed around around my waist arms he glared at Pearl. I forget how strong he is sometimes. I rubbed his arms to get him to calm down. Violet’s confidence is potent but fragile and it's these kind of silent attacks that set him off the most.

Pearl and Violet stared each other down as Max and Fame angrily whispered to each other. I shifted a little to see Violet’s face but his vice grip kept me firmly on his lap. 

Katya gripped our shoulders in a comforting manner. “What’s going on Fame, what's up?” Katya's tone had lost all of the nonsensical humor he usually upheld. Violet’s grip loosened and the mood of the room visibly stiffened at the serious tone coming from Katya.

Pearl broke out of the staring contest with Violet to glance questionably at Fame. I turned to see Violet and Katya, and was immediately shocked to see Violet glaring at Pearl through watery eyes.

I massaged Violet’s thigh and cleared my throat at Katya, who was staring down Fame, and cut my eyes to Violet when I got his attention. Katya shifted his grip from my shoulder to cup both of Violet’s. Violet immediately responded to his touch with such a heartfelt look.

Ignoring the sharp pain in my chest, I turned to look back at the bitches sitting on the floor, but was surprised when Violet let go of my waist with one hand and held my hand.

A groan from Pearl brought my full attention on the floor bitches; “Just fuck already, god! I can only take so much of this.” What the hell does that mean, everyone knows they fucked a lot on our season tour. “They have. Several times. Where have you been?”

Pearl sighs and looks away, and both Violet and Katya make surprised noises. Max surprises me when he responds with that uppity laugh he does when someone's being  _ “daft” _ .  Violet cut in, clearly annoyed. “So that was wrong. Then what were you talking about? Because Katya and Trixie have definitely fucked before. Are you saying that me and Trixie should fuck?”

I go to let go of his hand but he tightens his grip without even looking my way. I relax back into his lap and squeeze his hand before I could think about it. Looking up at Katya, I can see him watching our hands with the most concentrated expression. Violet and I lock eyes and then turn to Katya again.

“Is that something you two would be interested in? Could I watch, if you are?” Surprised I turn to Violet, who who just rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Close your mouth Trixie. I think I know where this is going. Pearl, Max, and Fame have been gossiping about all three of us.”

“Only because the three of you are as dense as little kids. How can all of you like each other romantically and still be content to just fuck Katya and hang out.” Fame screamed, clutching her wig again. Max grabbed her and looked her in the eye, “Calm down Fame. Remember what Patrick said?”

Pearl huffed and turned to us. “Do you want me to be brutally honest?” Katya nods while me and Violet just watch on in shock. “Violet is obviously obsessed with Katya, but you're  also really nice to Trixie. Nicer by far than you are to Fame, who you love fucking. Not even the promise of a Fame three-some out ways Trixie for you.”

Violet tenses and glares at Pearl. Flattered, I rub my thumb in circles across his hand and notice Katya doing the same to his shoulders. Looking back at Pearl as he glared at me. “Trixie is just a straight up mess. Clearly in love with Katya but you also have an obvious crush on Violet. You keep saying they’re perfect together and yet you have to force yourself to leave them alone. Duh, you like them both but you keep putting your Phi Phi problems in between your happiness.”

Woah. A low blow from Pearl. I thought we were friends, but I guess we did ask for honesty. Well actually Katya was the one who asked for honesty. I fucking guess honesty is the best policy. Bringing up my step-dad issues was unnecessary though, and when have I ever insinuated that I have a crush on Violet. Shit! I mean, I guess I like him a lot more than these other bitches. His laugh is magical, and that ass is too. Fuck you Pearl you're making shit complicated, and minding my damn business. Fuck yo…

Violet’s chin digging gently into my shoulder and his arms tight around my waist brought me back to the present. Katya stood in front of me staring into my eyes. I must have checked out hard. I give a dry, embarrassed, laugh and could feel the tears wanting to come out. Pearl and Fame were arguing loudly behind Katya and my humorless laugh jolted their attention back to us.

It was Fame who continued on us though, not heartless Pearl. “Okay that was a lot more direct than we wanted, but we still have to do Katya. Maybe if you all know then you can move on from this awkward testing the waters phase you all are in. Not that it's not adorable, it's just not that hea…”

Max nudges Fame in the ribs and coughs. “Right. Okay, Katya I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say so maybe you should just tell them. Pearl already ruined Violet and Trixie's chance to figure it out and admit it on their own, but you're a little more mature. Surely you, with all that you've been throu…”

Another nudge from Max cut Fame off. Katya turns around to us after a hesitant pause. Violet clenched my hand, so I rub his arm to comfort him. I know Katya's gonna say he loves me but I really want him to say he loves Violet. I don't want him to not love me, but I want him to give Violet a chance. I'm confused and I know it.

“I love the both of you. Trixie and I have an emotional connection that I could never find anywhere else. Once we acknowledged that, we had sex a lot more than before. Waking up, that first night, to you bitching about my lack of sheets and vegan food made me so fucking happy. 

"Violet in the other hand was all sex at first, and our emotional connection came after that. We slowly built an understanding and I slowly fell in love with you. Watching you get excited about your toys and clothes or some weird thing you wanted to try is what I live for.

“I was terribly confused because I didn't believe in love, and here I was in two very different types of love with the two of you. I thought,  _ ‘maybe I'm really only in love with Trixie but he won't allow that so I ‘fell’  for Violet.’ _

"That was  **extremely** wrong and I found that out after spending a night with Trixie and immediately wanting you there, Violet. So then I thought maybe I don't love Trixie, but the minute I thought that my chest clenched, like Jodie Foster in Contact.

“I realised that I was selfish and wanted to Derrick Barry you two. I have once again become addicted to something I shouldn't have. However if there's any hope that you two really do like each other as well as me, maybe we can try out a throuple?”

Katya's face was so concentrated and his eyes were so wide and so anxious. The three bitches on the floor were watching us closely as well, so I turned and looked at Violet. He just so happened to be turning to look at me as well, so when we made eye contact we both giggled.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the tension getting to us, but we clutched each other and broke out in laughter. We laughed so hard we started to cry, and it wasn’t until we were gasping for breath that I noticed everyone crowded around us. Still giggling, I pulled Violet’s head out of my neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

When I pulled away he looked so shocked, but as soon as I opened my mouth to apologise Violet shoved his tongue straight into my mouth and caressed mine. He broke away quickly to drag Katya closer to us and laughed.

  
All three of us laughed a little more, as the others backed away. “So we’re a throuple now?” Violet kissed my neck and smiled, and Katya just nodded enthusiastically. Fame and Max high-five while Pearl sighs into his hands.

I've somehow gained the affection of two amazing people. I wonder if that means there nothing wrong with me afterall.


End file.
